Westville City
Districts 'City Outskirts' (Cases #1 - #5) City Outskirts is located at the far north of the city. The area is filled with swamps and forests. This place is also famous by its' stagecoaches in which someone asks out someone or ask them to marry them. There's also a hotel named "The Jungle" where people only use wooden products. But the thing is, that hotel also has a bad reputation since it's the home for drug-dealing and murder. Some even say the hotel is a cover-up for a hidden brothel inside. 'Paradise City' (Cases #6 - #10) This place is the playground of Westville. Being made only from casinos makes this district famous and, unfortunately, the heart of the crimes in this city. 'Kingsparrow Island' (Cases #11 - #15) This district is usually quite, but not the time the player is patrolling there. The investigations about a serial killer rumour, a volcano ready to explode and a mysterious tribe attacking people has brought trouble to the district. 'City Center' (Cases #16 - #24) With being in the middle of Westville, this district is the place where everyone lives and every successful businesses run. With a war going on this district, you'll have more things to than dealing with lousy suspects. 'Chinatown' (Cases #25 - #30) With Westville reconstructing itself after the war, the days are dark. Having many gangs and street wars, Chinatown is one place to stay away. And just these weren't enough. An arsonist started to burn down many buildings in this district. 'Death Valley' (Cases #31 - #35) 'Redevelopment Area' (Cases #36 - #40) 'Long Beach' (Cases #41 - #45) 'Airport' (Cases #46 - #50) Police Department Westville City Police Department, also known as Westville PD '''or its acronym, '''WCPD, is the main protagonist in Season 1 of Emirelhatip's series and also the local police department of the city of Westville. Role The Westville PD is the main theme of the new city of Westville. The player is to be warmly welcomed by the Chief of Police, Johnson Copperstone, who, after introducing himself, notified the player that Detective David Brooks was assigned to be his/her partners in their investigations. Westville PD investigate murders in the city of Westville, search crime scenes for clues, interview witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyze evidence in order to progress. After reaching the requirements, they arrest the true killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. The team of Westville PD consists of seven main members, with each of them assigned to do a particular job: Case Appearances As the main protagonist in Season 1 of Emirelhatip's series, the team (or at least one member) of the Westville City Police Department appear in all cases in the city of Westville. Known Mayors *'Donald Reyes' - (1974 - 1987) *'Felicia McCoy' - (1988 - 2001) *'Bradley Lawrence' - (2002 - 2015) *'Grace Addington' (2015) *'Felicia McCoy' (2015 - ) Arrested Suspects *Rosie Oakes — First Degree Murder *Doan Bouveard — Fraud *Rachel Evanier — First Degree Murder *Alexander Coldinsky - First Degree Murder *Wesley Small - First Degree Murder *Austin Garcia - First Degree Murder *Melvina Green - Second Degree Murder ---- *Harry Walker - First Degree Murder *Abigail Carter - First Degree Murder *Katie Springer - First Degree Murder *Jack Bullsworth - Obstruction of Justice *Agnes Linguini - First Degree Murder ---- *Dave Moore - First Degree Murder *Jacob Henry - First Degree Murder *Eddy Strokes - First Degree Murder *Edward Browns - First Degree Murder *Sean Crawley - First Degree Murder *Hugo Moller - Second Degree Murder ---- *Maria Thompson - First Degree Murder *William Thompson - War Crimes *Samuel Rivers - First Degree Murder *Florence Rivers - Drug Dealing *Raymond Charles - First Degree Murder *Cole Milestone - First Degree Murder *Andy Shuffler - First Degree Murder *Hayley Williams - First Degree Murder *Percy Bower - Accomplice to Murder *Jane Waylands - First Degree Murder *Carl Waylands - Second Degree Murder *Bradley Lawrence - First Degree Murder *Jack Highfield - Accomplice to Murder *Eddy Strokes - Accomplice to Murder *Helena Collins - First Degree Murder ---- Characters Main Characters= |-| Central Characters= |-| Victims= |-| Suspects= |-| Killers= |-| Minor Characters= Ranks *'Patrol Officer' (Levels #1 - #4) *'Deputy' (Levels #5 - #10) *'Apprentice' (Levels #10 - #14) *'Corporal' (Levels #15 - #24) *'Detective' (Levels #25 - #39) *'Sergeant' (Levels #40 - #59) *'Master Trooper' (Levels #60 - #79) *'Master Sergeant' (Levels #80 - #99) *'Lieutenant' (Levels #100 - #124) *'Captain' (Levels #125 - #149) *'Major' (Levels #150 - #174) *'Colonel' (Levels #175 - #199) *'Commander' (Levels #200 - #224) *'Associate Sheriff' (Levels #225 - #249) *'Commissioner' (Levels #250 - #299) *'Superintendent' (Levels #300 - #349) *'Constable' (Levels #350 - #399) *'Chief Inspector' (Levels #400 - #449) *'Intelligence Officer' (Levels #450 - #499) *'Special Agent' (Levels #500 - #549) *'Investigation Chief' (Levels #550 - #599) *'State Trooper' (Levels #600 - #699) *'Master Detective' (Level #700) Police Pets City Outskirts Shop= *You need to earn 5 gold medal(s) in Westville to unlock this shop. ---- *The maximum output is 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 for Hippopotamus at maximum loyalty. *The maximum output is 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 for Alligator at maximum loyalty. *The maximum output is 5 Bars (Good) in both skills for Snake at maximum loyalty. |-| Kingsparrow Island Shop= *You need to earn 15 gold medal(s) in Westville to unlock this shop. *The maximum output is 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 for Parrot. *The maximum output is 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 2 for Turtle. *The maximum output is 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 2 for Peacock. |-| Chinatown Shop= *You need to earn 25 gold medal(s) in Westville to unlock this shop. *The maximum output is 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 for Cheetah. *The maximum output is 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 for Mole. *The maximum output is 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 1 and 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 2 for Ostrich. Cases